It's Just a Cup
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: *"I let her go once, I'm not letting her go again." Gold said. Emma had no clue how far he would be willing to go to get his girl back. But she would find out.* Gold is willing to move heaven and earth to get back the woman he lost in the previous life. But he might just go too far. Also: What if Rumplestiltskin found that Belle wasn't dead?
1. A cup, a cane, and a clue

** A/N I let my brother read my story ,and he thought he would be funny and leave a review in my name, so sorry about that .(AHHH brothers!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! *please read and review!***

Mr. Gold sat in his office at midnight, far past closing time, but he couldn't bring himself to go home.

Something happened today that brought back painful memories, memories that stabbed like knives in the innermost parts of his heart.

There was a little old woman who had come in around lunchtime.

She had brought with her a tea set that she said had been used by the royal family.

Mr. Gold was interested until he spotted the chip on the cup.

It was in the same exact spot as the cup that his darling Belle had chipped.

Painful memories of how he had pushed her away, because he didn't believe that she could ever love him, pulsed through his already fragile mind.

He sent the woman away and sat in a rocking chair in the back office of his store.

"I'm so sorry Belle." he whispered into the emptiness of his store.

"How could I have been so foolish as to throw away the only woman who may have actually loved me?" He mumbled to himself.

But in all actuality he knew why he had pushed her away.

She had gotten too close, she had made him feel something for her, and then Regina made him realize that she was using him.

She couldn't possibly love a monster like him.

But sitting in the dark store, all alone, he realized that even though she probably could never love a monster like him, he most definitely loved her.

"Even if there was a chance for her to love me, she's dead now.

She threw herself off the tower and it's all my fault."

He murmured into the darkness.

But in this world, maybe she is still alive somewhere!

Mr. Gold thought to himself.

Suddenly emboldened he stood up, locked up the shop, and went to find the florist, Belle's father.

()

Belle was trapped.

She had no way out, and no memory of anyone or anything.

This small, white, freakishly-sanitary room was her dungeon.

"How did I get here." she muttered to herself.

The people who brought food and water never talked to her, they only talked about her.

They said she was dangerous and crazy.

No one ever came to visit Belle, so she figured she really must be crazy, because if she wasn't, why didn't anyone visit her?

Belle would love to believe that someone out there cared for her, but if someone did, why didn't they rescue her from this?

The woman who brought Belle pills to help her sleep, sometimes told her that her family was royalty, she sometimes told her that she had no family, and sometimes, if Belle was asking to many questions, or the pills didn't work fast enough, a man in a mask would come and hit her over the head with a large metal bar, knocking her unconscious.

Belle became so afraid to talk, that she didn't.

No longer did she ask questions, she just sat on the filthy white bedspread, or up against the concrete, holding her knees and rocking back and forth.

She didn't even mumble crazed words to herself for fear of being beaten.

Belle flinched anytime anyone came close to her.

Her whole life was fear, and misery.

So Belle began pretending to swallow the pills that were brought to her, all the while hiding them in the folds of her filthy blue asylum garb.

She saved them up, and was planning on taking them all at once, and ending her misery

()

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mr. Gold screamed as he lifted his cane to hit Belle's father again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

He slammed the cane into Maurice's midsection.

Maurice began to vomit on the floor but Mr. Gold didn't care.

He began beating him all over again.

Blood gashed from Maurice's head and began pouring from his mouth, but Mr. Gold wouldn't stop.

"TELL ME!" he screamed.

He heard a car pulling up but he ignored it.

She's...she's..." Maurice began but couldn't continue.

Mr. Gold hit him again.

"She's is in... a secret room in the left part of the basement…of Weldon's Asylum." Maurice groaned spitting blood on the floor.

Mr. Gold lifted his cane to hit Maurice one more time, but Emma's hand grabbed him before he could.

She handcuffed him and put him in her car.

But Mr. Gold didn't care.

He knew where Belle was.

()

Belle was ready; she had 12 pills saved up, more than enough to put her to sleep…forever.

She heard a noise out side of her room; it was footsteps, probably the nurses, or maybe the man with the mask.

She crawled to the door and looked under the crack.

There were no feet outside of her door so she went back to her bed and removed the small blue pills from her asylum gown.

She tilted her head back and was about to pop the pills into her mouth, when the room became lit with a golden hue, her vision became blurry, and she began having a flash back.

She was with a man who was covered in some sort of scales.

He didn't look too appealing but for some reason she knew that she loved this man.

Their faces were very close, and she new they were about to kiss.

The man pulled way, and the vision ended.

"Someone does love me."

She whispered to herself.

So Belle, with new hope burning in her heart, decided that she would live.

She would escape from this asylum, find this man,finish that kiss, and she would have her happily ever after.

**What did you think? I hoping for some reviews! So please drop a review on your way out.**


	2. Rescue plans

Mr. Gold walked as fast as could with his bad leg.

He had to find Belle.

He ran to the hospital and found the secret wing that Maurice had spoken about.

He looked in every room, but didn't find her.

He approached a corner, but saw a masked man standing by the door

He waited and then barreled towards the man.

"Is this where she is!" He screamed jamming the cane into the mans stomach.

The man groaned and began reaching for Mr. Gold's neck.

Mr. Gold batted his hand away with his cane, but the man grabbed the cane and began beating Mr. Gold with it.

He hit him in the head and midsection multiple times before Mr. Gold got his cane back and began to beat the man with it.

Mr. Gold felt lightheaded, and blood was pouring from his forehead and cheek.

He turned to the side, the sudden urge to vomit coming over him in a forceful wash.

He vomited blood all over the floor, the sight made him want to vomit more but he remembered Belle and pushed aside his disgust.

Then he threw the cane behind him and wrestled the man to the ground.

The struggled for a good seven minutes before Mr. Gold finally got a hold of the mans neck.

He squeezed, harder and harder with every thought of what was happening to Belle until the man finally passed out.

He grabbed the key from the mans belt and unlocked the door the laid before him.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath.

This was the moment he was waiting for; he couldn't wait for Belle to rush in his arms, even if she didn't recognize him just yet she would still rush to him, her rescuer.

The thought of being Belle's hero emboldened him and he stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it.

()

What he saw when he entered the room surprised him.

The woman before him was Belle, but she didn't look like herself.

She sat on the edge of her bed, unblinking, unmoving.

He walked to her and kneeled down at her bedside.

"Belle, it's me" he said, hoping that she would remember him, but nothing happened.

Belle continued to stare right through him like he wasn't even there, as if he were invisible.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the hospital and into the fresh air.

He carried her to his car, and buckled her in the passenger seat next to him.

The whole ride home he repeatedly tried to get her to talk but she didn't.

When they finally arrived at home he prepared dinner, which she ate, and then he led her to the bath room where she took a short shower.

She came out half bathed, and dressed in mismatched pair of Mr. Gold's pajamas.

He took a comb and combed out her chestnut curls, and then he tucked her into bed.

He left the room feeling saddened that she didn't remember him, but relived that he had finally found her

()

Belle

"I know this man, he reminds me of someone, but I have no clue who, and the not knowing is driving me crazy."

Belle says to herself.

All day she has tried to speak to him and failed, something inside of her will not let her speak.

When he came near her to comb her hair, she flinched on the inside, but her body did not respond.

She had been afraid that he was going to hurt her, but instead he was very gentle, making sure that the comb never pulled on her scalp.

She had wanted to thank him for saving her from the asylum, but she couldn't find the words.

**A/N did you guys like this? Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue, I know this chapter is SUPER SHORT, but I wanted to see if y'all still are interested in the story. I'm hoping for more reviews this chapter :) **


	3. Hero

Mr. Gold got up early one morning (about two weeks after he found Belle) to make his usual four AM cup of coffee, when he tripped over something on the floor.

He looked down, only to see Belle sleeping soundly on his hard wooden floor.

He scooped her up in his arms and laid her down in his bed, because he knew he couldn't walk down the stairs to her room with her in his arms.

He tucked her in and started to leave, when Belle's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Where are you going?" her blue eyes questioned him.

He looked at her trying to comprehend what she was attempting to communicate to him with her expressions.

"I'm just going to make some coffee, would you like to come along?" he asked.

Belle did something with her head that looked like a nod, and stood up.

Mr. Gold took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

She sat at the table while he scooped the coffee into the filter and waited for the coffee to be ready.

When the coffeemaker beeped to tell him that the coffee was ready, he stood up and grabbed two red ceramic cups from his cupboards and went to pour the coffee.

He began to put sugar in Belle's coffee, but then wondered if that's how she took it.

"Well, she was a princess in fairyland so she must like cream and sugar." he said to himself as he added it into her coffee.

He sat down and handed Belle her coffee, and took a swig of his hot black coffee.

Belle took a small sip of her extra sugared and creamed coffee and gave Mr. Gold a look that said,

"Come on, I can handle more than this." and then she reached for his cup of coffee.

"It's a tad bitter Dearie." he said, but she still reached for his coffee.

So he reluctantly handed it to her.

She eagerly took it in her hands and took a long sip.

When she pulled the cup from her lips, her face wrinkled in complete displeasure.

She spat the remains of coffee from her mouth and then tried to drown out the taste of the bitter coffee, with a taste of her sweet coffee.

Mr. Gold laughed, causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners  
oddly, something that Belle found attractive.

Belle turned her head and looked at some pictures that Gold kept on his kitchen counters.

There were only three but she studied each one.

When she came to the third picture, her heart almost stopped beating inside her chest.

The picture was of the shops opening day.

It was Mr. Gold and a woman outside of the building, that woman was the one who had locked her in the secret basement of the hospital.

Memories came flooding back into Belle's mind.

That woman was evil.

Little did she know, that Regina was evil, the evil queen in fact.

()

"Why are you taking care of me?" Belle asked one day.

At first Mr. Gold was so shocked by the sound of her voice that he was at a loss for words.

His Belle was talking! His beautiful, wonderful, sweet, inquisitive, naive Belle was talking again.

The joy he felt at this moment pulsed through his veins like fire.

After a moment he regained his composure and replied.

"Well, because I care about your well being Dearie."  
He replied.

"But, why?" She asked, looking at him with her blue eyes wide in wonder.

"Is it because you love me?" she asked frankly.

She then leaned towards him, "Because I think I am falling in love with you."

This was too much for him to bear.

He felt as if his heart would burst. Belle was talking, and she was falling in love with him.

He leaned towards her and held her close to him.

"Yes Dearie, I love you." he replied.

"But why do you love me?" he asked.

"Because you're my hero." she said.

He smiled and then kissed her cheek softly.

"You missed." she said.

He looked at her inquisitively.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You missed my lips" she replied.

He laughed a hearty laugh that she had never heard, and then he pulled her close and kissed her.

And this time, he didn't miss.

()

_**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**_

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
()

Mr. Gold went to work by himself and Belle stayed home alone.

At first he was hesitant to leave her alone, but she insisted, and he reluctantly acquiesced.

He went to work, but she was on his mind all day.

By the end of the day he knew that something was wrong, so he closed the store early and rushed home.

He unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Belle?" he called.

He ran to her room and scanned it but didn't find her.

He looked in his room, in his office, and in his library, but didn't find her.

He finally searched the parlor, dining room, and the kitchen, but she wasn't there.

"BELLE!"

He screamed her name all throughout the empty house.

He fell to his knees on the hardwood floor and sobbed into his hands.

"I will find you Belle."

And then, remembering something that Prince James in fairytale land had said to Snow white, he murmured something softly into his palms.

"I will always find you."

()

_Back in fairytale land…_

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of the evil queen with his arms folded.

"Your majesty," he said reproachfully, "What do you need?"

"I need a favor." She said coldly, while picking the petals off of a rose and throwing them to the floor.

"And, why exactly, would I give you a favor, as you know…"

"Yes, yes," she said "I know, 'all magic comes with a price'."

Rumplestiltskin smiled an evil smile. "So what is this favor?" he asked.

She glared at him and replied "I need a potion that can bring someone back to life."

"Ha HA HA HA AHA!" Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"I have no such potion."

The queen became angry. "I know you have it, I've seen it in your collection!" she said pinning him up against a wall.

Rumplestiltskin would have sliced her to ribbons if didn't need what she would have to give him as payment.

"Alright, I'll give it to you, but you must use part of it to bring Belle back to life.

"Why couldn't you do that yourself if you have the potion?" the evil queen asked.

"Because you need to know where the body is." He said through gritted teeth.

"And apparently you know."

The queen seemed to ponder what he was saying.

"Alright, I'll pay your price, now go and fetch me the potion.

Rumplestiltskin left, slamming the door behind him.

He would make sure that the Queen paid him before he gave her the potion.

He didn't want her going back on their deal.

()

After Rumplestiltskin left the queen sighed and lowered herself into her chair.

That man (ahem) monster always got her upset.

He was very tricky, and could fool you into making idiotic deals, but she was smarter than most people, she always figured out loopholes in deals, and this time she would most definitely find a loophole.

()

_Back in Storybrooke…_

Regina slammed her coffee cup down on her desk.

She had gotten Belle away from Mr. Gold, which was a relief.

She couldn't let him be happy, that would ruin everything.

No,_ everyone_ had to be miserable, or else she was a failure.

She had sworn that no one, _no one_, would have a happy ending, and letting Mr. Gold and Belle be reunited, well that seemed like a happy ending to Regina.

She sighed and lowered her head into her hands.

She was beginning to get a killer headache; keeping Mr. Gold away from Belle was hard, if she hadn't used what little magic she had left in her to convince Belle to con Mr. Gold into letting her stay home alone, had really taken its toll on Regina.

She was about to go and lay down in her bed, when the door opened and in walked Henry.

Regina panicked, she had hidden Belle in Henry's room until she had a better place, and now he would go and put his backpack up there and find Belle, and then Regina would lose Henry even more.

"What do I do?" she whispered to herself.


	4. Scarlett

Mr. Gold's breathing was heavy as he jogged to the sheriff's station.

He had to tell Emma what had happened to Belle, he knew that she could help him find her.

Mr. Gold suddenly wished that he had treated Emma better, maybe then she would be more willing to help him.

Well, all he could do now was hope, hope that the kindness would override the bitterness in Emma's heart.

He burst through the doors of the station and saw Emma sitting at her desk surrounded by papers.

She looked flustered, her blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her favorite red jacket was rumpled and tied loosely around her slender waist.

She looked up at him and then abruptly stood up.

"Gold, what brings you here ?" she asked, placing a un-manicured hand on her hip.

"I need help finding a missing person." he said.

"Okay, well what's their name?" she asked.

That's when Mr. Gold realized he didn't remember Belle's name in Storybrooke.

He had heard it a few times from Maurice (whose Storybrooke name was Richard Le Blanc)

"I can't remember her first name, but she's Mr. Le Blanc's daughter." said leaning harder on his cane.

Emma opened up an old fashioned filing cabinet and

leafed through some papers until she found the file she was looking for, and pulled it out.

"Okay, Mr. Le Blanc has one daughter..." Emma said, running her finger across the words on the page.

Emma glanced at .

"Why are you reporting her missing instead of her father."

"I'm closer to her than her father is." replied.

"But you don't even know her first name?" Emma asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I have called her something else my whole life." said Mr. Gold.

Emma looked him in the eyes and her superpower told her that he wasn't lying.

"Alright Gold, I'll help you out. But there are a few things you need to know first. Her name is Scarlett Baker, she's married, she was put away because she's insane, she accused her husband Sylvester Baker the head of hospital security, Of kidnapping and domestic abuse. Apparently they went to court and he won. She filed for a restraining order,it wasn't granted. After that it was all downhill."

Emma looked up at .

The pain in his eyes was evident.

She took a deep breath and began reading again.

"Here's a quote from her husband 'For my wife's mental health, and for the safety of all Storybrooke residents I believe it would be best she's put away.'"

Emma looked at Mr. Gold .

"How did she get out?" she asked.

He glanced at her,"I got her out." he said.

Emma blinked a few times, and then stood up.

She dusted off her pants and redid her ponytail.

"First I'll have to search where she was living."she said.

"At my house." he said softly.

"She's been staying with me."

Emma raised her eyebrows, but asked no questions.

"All right, let's go." she said.

()

After searching his house and not finding anything , Mr. Gold was beginning to panic.

"Emma, we have to hurry, whoever has her could have killed her by now."

"I don't think she's dead." Emma said staring off into the distance.

"And why is that?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Because she's right there." Emma said and pointed toward the mayors home.

Regina, Sylvester, and Scarlett (Belle) stood in front of Mayor Mills' home.

"What do we do?" Mr. Gold asked, worry creasing his brow.

"We go and see whats going on." Emma said and pulled her gun from her holster.

She then decided it would be best not to walk up to a group of people with a gun in your hand, so she placed it back in the holster and grabbed Mr. Golds hand.

She wasn't exactly sure why she did, except that she felt he might

need support at this moment.

They walked up to Regina, Sylvester, and Scarlett.

Then Emma let go of Gold's hand.

She placed her hands on her hips.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Regina in reproachful tone.

"The meaning," Emma began, mocking Regina's tone, "Is you two, are in possession of a missing person, I'm gonna have to take you down to the station."

Regina's blood red lips twisted into an evil smile.

"This is a missing person, a missing patient in fact. And I have permission to bring her back to the hospital where she belongs. OR she can go home with her husband."

Regina looked at Gold and gave him a smirk.

Because she knew that he loved Scarlett and by taking away his only ray of sunshine Regina was tearing at Gold's heart with claws of steel.

"What do you choose Sylvester?"

Regina asked, turning to Scarlett's husband.

"Wait wait wait,why does he get to choose where Scarlett goes? doesn't she have a say?" Emma interjected.

"Miss Swan, this woman is not of sound mind. Her decisions must be made for her for the safety of her and others." Regina replied.

"My wife will come home with me." Sylvester said.

And he grabbed Scarlett by her arm and began walking her to her car.

"We're going home honey." Sylvester said.

"I DIDN'T MARRY YOU!" she screamed and tried to pull away.

Mr. Gold ran to her side.

"Scarlett," he whispered softly, his sweet scottish accent calming her instantly.

"Don't let him take me."She murmured.

Gold took her face in both hands "I'll fix this." he said.

Sylvester yanked her from Gold's embrace.

And as the car door closed Scarlett mouthed "I love you." to Gold.

"I love you too Dearie." he murmured."

Gold felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw Emma.

"Gold, she's safe with her husband.I know you have feelings for her, but you're going to have to let her go." she said.

"No, I let her go once, I'm not letting her go again."

But Emma had no clue how far he would be willing to go to get Scarlett back.

But she would find out.


	5. Never let go again

** A/N just so you remember, Belle's Storybrooke name is Scarlett ;) **

Scarlett sat on the couch in her "home" and cried with her arms wrapped around her knees.

She missed Gold, and she didn't want to be here with this mean man who she didn't remember marrying.

She longed for the one who had rescued her from the hospital where her husband had thrown her into.

She longed for Gold's arms to be wrapped around her, she longed for his warm embrace, his woodsy scent and his lovely accent.

She had only known him for a short period of time, but she felt as if she had loved him for all eternity.

The longing for him was almost unbearable.

Everyday Sylvester tried to romance her, and when she didn't respond or give in to him, it resulted in violence.

She had to wear cover up and glasses if she had to go out, and she wasn't allowed to go to the hospital when his violence became extreme.

His mood swings were phenomenal, at one moment he would be trying to get her to notice him, to see him as handsome and desirable, trying to kiss her, and the next moment he would be punching and kicking.

At one point he broke her wrist by twisting it so hard.

And he was never sorry.

In fact he got more violent and unrelenting then ever.

One day Scarlett couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't lay a finger on him though, because then she would be deemed unstable and thrown back into the hospital.

But she knew how to make him angry, a weapon that she hadn't used yet, but tonight she would, because after a big blowout Sylvester always left the house and didn't return until late, and she would use this opportunity to run.

So when Sylvester entered the living room to watch television she used her weapon.

"That Mr. Gold is a pretty dashing fellow, don't you think Syl?" she asked.

She noticed his face getting red.

"Yes he's quiet the man, handsome, caring, and gentle, oh he was so gentle with me. Unlike you." she said.

The veins on his forehead became very prominent.

This was too much.

He unleashed on her and left her, bloodied and bruised on virtually every part of her body.

He then angrily left the house.

Scarlett went slowly into the bathroom and cleaned the blood from her face.

She couldn't do much for the bruises and deep gashes so she left them, let everyone see what her husband had done to her.

She left the house but couldn't lock the door because her husband didn't give her a key, which didn't really make sense because she could still get out, she just couldn't lock the door.

She slowly walked the streets to Gold's house, but the anticipation of seeing him was too much, and she began to run.

When she reached his door she knocked frantically.

Gold opened the door and looked surprised.

Scarlett attacked him in a hug.

He closed the door with one hand and hugged her with the other.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?" he asked, the name Scarlett still strange to his lips.

He then noticed her face, and arms, and legs, and how bruised and bloodied they were.

"He did this to you?" he asked angrily.

Tears welled up in Scarlett's eyes.

"Yes. He left tonight, and I came here.I missed you, and I can't... I can't live with him. He's horrible." she said and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of him." Gold said.

"Don't hurt him, or you'll go to jail, and he'll get what he wants."

Anger burned in Gold's heart.

This coward who called himself a man had hurt this fragile, beautiful, innocent woman.

"I won't hurt him, but he can't get away with this."

He said through gritted teeth.

Then he released Scarlett and led her to the bathroom where he carefully cleaned and bandaged her wounds.

There wasn't much he could do for the bruises, but he hated seeing them maar her perfect skin.

After he was finished they went to the kitchen to drink some tea and talk.

"I missed you." Scarlett said looking lovingly at Gold.

"I missed you too love." he said.

She got up off her chair that was across from him and sat in the chair next to him, but eventually they moved to the living room because she wanted to be in close contact with Gold.

He held her close to him and vowed that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

He mostly joked with her and told her funny stories to try and lighten the mood.

After a while Scarlett randomly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gold asked, raising his eyebrows at this adorable woman before him.

"I just realized, that I am so deeply and utterly in love with you," she paused and laughed,

"And I don't even know your first name."

Gold looked at her for a minute.

"It's Vincent, Vincent Hugh Gold."

"Vincent and Scarlett..." Scarlett said.

"I could see that on Christmas cards 'Merry Christmas from Vincent and Scarlett Gold."

Golds heart soared, hearing her beautiful name with his last name was perfect.

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Your _never_ going back to that horrid man again." he whispered.

"There's one more thing I want you to promise me." she said

"What's that?"

"That one day I'll be your wife, I'll be Mrs. Vincent Hugh Gold."

"I promise." he said and kissed her again.

()

_ Back in Fairy tale land..._

Rumpelstiltskin paced the floors of the evil Queens castle.

He knew that the potion could only bring one person back to life

and he hoped that he could convince the Queen that it worked for two.

When she enters the room she had a person in a coffin brought in after her.

"Where's my potion." she asked demandingly.

"It's right here," he said and pulled a vile filled with green liquid out of his reptilian jacket pocket.

The Queen smiled an evil smile

and reached for it.

"Uh, uh uh..." he said yanking the potion from her reach and waving a scaly finger in her face.

"You need to keep up your part of the deal." he said.

"I'm not giving you the potion unless you bring me Belle's body."

The queen looked at Rumpelstiltskin and smiled.

" I have a confession to make 'Dearie'" she said mockingly.

She bared her freakishly white teeth against the blood red of her lips and said "Belle was never really dead, but everything I told you was the truth, except that she threw herself off of the tower."

Rumpelstiltskin looked astonished and then he realized this was probably just a plan to get him to give her the potion.

"Prove it." he said.

"No, not yet, I haven't finished my story. She was kept in prison, and beaten daily. All her father wanted her to do was tell of your evil, and wickedness, but what did she say?"

She paused and said in a high, mocking voice,

"Oh faaather, he is kind and gentle towards me, he really is, and I love him."

"Puh-lease." the queen murmured.

"She was beaten within an inch of her life before her father finally released her to die on the streets. No one would take her in, she was unclean because of you."

The queen paused again and smirked at Rumpelstiltskin.

"No one took her in, until I came along that is." she said and pointed at herself with long, cold, white fingers.

"What have you done to her?" He screamed.

"Oh she's fine. A least she will be, if you do my bidding."

"Here's the potion, take it." he said and tried to hand it to her.

"That's not all I want." she said.

"What else could there be?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I need a favor when we reach the next world, and you have to give it to me." The Queen said.

"Deal." Rumpelstiltskin said quickly.

The queen left the room and came back with Belle.

She shoved Belle towards Rumpelstiltskin.

He caught and held her tightly in his arms.

He pulled away and took her face in both of his hands.

"I'll never let you go again." he said and pulled her into his arms again.

"Alright that's enough." the queen said and snapped her fingers impatiently.

"Are you going to give me my payment?"

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin said and handed her the potion.

"And you'll give my my favor?"

She asked.

"Yes."

"Then you two may go and live happily ever after, blah blah blah."

The queen said.

()

When Rumpelstiltskin and Belle reached his castle he made sure he saw all the wounds that had been inflicted upon her.

There were deep lash marks covering her back, there were large knife wounds on her arms and legs, and her fingers were cut down to the bone in some areas.

"Oh Belle..." was all he could say, over and over every time he uncovered a new wound.

Her Chestnut curls were dirty and matted, and her normally smooth ivory skin was covered in blood and dirt.

Rumpelstiltskin grew increasingly angry at what Belles father had allowed to happen to this precious jewel of a woman.

After he bathed her and cleaned her wounds he applied a mixture of herbs to her skin that would help heal her instantly.

She was exhausted so he tucked her into bed in one of his many rooms.

He was about to leave the room when she called out to him.

"Don't leave. _Please_." she said pleadingly with tears in her eyes.

Those were the first words she had spoken to him since their reunion, and he was surprised.

"What ever you want dearie." he said and sat down in a leather chair that sat beside her bed.

He held her hand until she fell asleep and then he fell into a deep sleep, the best sleep he had since the day he lost her.

_So I still walk on through the night and through the rain_  
_I would give it all_  
_Just to be with you again_

_It's a lonely road_  
_For my heart is still in chains_  
_But I live my life just to be with you again_

_We have walked together where angels go_  
_And we found a place inside us that only we could know_

_So I still walk on through the night and through the rain_  
_I would give it all_  
_Just to be with you again_

_That's the way life goes_  
_I go whispering the wind_  
_But I take that for_  
_Just to be with you again_  
_Can I find a reason_  
_Can I find a way_  
_Cause the words I need to tell you_  
_Are the words I didn't say_

_So I still walk on through the night and through the rain_  
_I would give it all_  
_Just to be with you again_

_I see you standing in the doorway_  
_With that looks in your eyes_  
_And the feeling that I feel will never die_

_So I still walk on through the night and through the rain_  
_I would give it all_  
_Just to be with you again_

_Well that's the way life goes_  
_I go whispering the wind_  
_I would give it all_  
_Just to be with you again_  
_It's a lonely road_  
_For my heart is still in chains_  
_But I live my life just to be with you again_


	6. Pistol

Mr. Gold looked on as Scarlett slept beside him on the couch with her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her cinnamon lashes brushing gently on her ivory skin.

He wanted to protect her from the pain and heartache already, but seeing her looking so peaceful and sweet despite her bruised and battered body, only strengthened that resolve in his heart.

He took a throw blanket off the back of the couch and tucked her in.

She looked so cozy and beautiful that he couldn't bear to move her.

Then he took another blanket and tucked himself into the recliner.

He couldn't leave Scarlett in the living room what with his bedroom being all the way upstairs and all.

He would worry too much.

So he made himself comfortable and fell asleep in his chair.

The next morning Gold called Granny and asked her to place a note on his shops front door that reads "Due to a family emergency we will be closed until Monday."

Considering it was Friday, Monday wasn't that far away, still Gold hated to close shop.

But because it was Scarlett we're talking about, he would have closed it 1,000 times over just to make sure she was safe.

After his call to Granny, Gold began preparing breakfast.

He dug around in his cupboards looking for a waffle maker.

He knew he had one, he just didn't know exactly where it was located.

When he still hadn't found it after five more minutes he gave up and decided to make eggs and bacon.

While the breakfast was cooking, Scarlett entered the kitchen.

"Good morning love." Gold said flipping over an egg.

"Morning Vincent." Scarlett replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Breakfast smells yummy." she said smiling.

"It's almost done." Gold said.

Scarlett went to the cupboards and got out Gold's favorite red ceramic cups, and proceeded to pour Gold and herself some coffee.

She sat down at the table and sipped hers slowly.

Gold finished cooking and served Scarlett and himself slightly burnt toast, thoroughly cooked eggs and extra crispy bacon.

"Sorry the breakfast is so awful Dearie, I'm really not a breakfast person." He said.

"It tastes great." she said and smiled at him.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared away and washed, Vincent and Scarlett sat drinking yet another cup of coffee, and talking.

"Excuse me a moment dear." He said, standing up and leaving the room for a minute.

He came back with a stack of papers.

He set them down in front of her and gently placed a pen on top.

"What are these?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gold waited a minute and replied softly, "Divorce papers."

Scarlett's eyes lit up and Gold almost laughed aloud, because he had never seen anyone so excited

at the prospect of a divorce.

"So...you just keep divorce papers lying around your house?" Scarlett asked Gold jokingly.

"I like to read them for fun." he replied.

Scarlett knew when he went to get these papers some eyebrows must have been raised, considering he's not married.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You missed." he said, smiling.

She laughed and kissed him softly on his lips.

()

After she filled out the divorce papers Gold went to bring them to Sylvester so he could sign what he needed to.

"I'm so worried about you." Scarlett said, burying her face in Gold's shoulder.

"What you think I can't take him?" Gold asked playfully.

"No, but he owns guns you know." she said.

"I'll be fine." he said and kissed her cheek.

He left her with his cell number and told her to call if anything, anything at all happened.

Gold pulled up to Sylvester's house and got out of his car.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

He leaned heavily on his cane.

Mr. Gold had seen Sylvester before, but somehow he looked more frightening today.

He was 6'5 with black hair peppered with grey and stubble on his face.

He was gruff, and angry looking, and Gold was a bit afraid of him.

Gold cleared his throat and asked, "May I come in?" Sylvester looked displeased but opened the door for Gold to walk in.

He gestured to the couch and they both sat.

"I have some papers for you to sign." he said, handing Sylvester the divorce papers.

"What are these?" Sylvester asked angrily, looking at the papers.

When Gold didn't answer Sylvester stood up and left the room.

He came back with a pistol and pointed it at Gold.

"I don't care if Regina thinks you'll be an asset in the future," he said, cocking his gun.

"I'm gonna do her a favor and take care of you."

And then he pulled the trigger.


	7. That accent

At first Gold felt no pain.

Then came searing heat like boiling water in his abdomen

He looked down and saw blood.

Then he began to panic.

Sylvester dropped the gun and ran out the back door.

Gold slowly made his way across the floor and picked up the gun.

It was a pistol, Gold examined it and found it was marked as a .22 caliber.

If Sylvester were trying to kill him, he could have shot him in the heart from such close range, and Gold would be dead.

But his hands were shaking, and Gold assumed it was his first time attempting murder, so he didn't exactly kill his target. Yet.

Gold tried to keep calm and breathe slowly.

He slowly reached down and pulled his phone from his pocket.

He dialed Emma's cell number.

"Emma, I've been shot. I'm at Sylvester's house." he gave her the address.

He applied pressure to the wound so he wouldn't bleed out, and waited for her to come.

He carefully lowered himself onto the couch not caring that he was getting blood everywhere.

He began breathing slower and his eyes fluttered shut.

"No." he thought.

"I have to try and stay awake."

()

Emma hurried to get to Gold.

She had called an ambulance and hoped that they would get there before her.

She pressed harder on the gas.

"Come on, come on, come on..." she said exasperatedly, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

When she finally did arrive she saw that the ambulance was already there.

She sighed a sigh of relief and got out of her car.

She entered only to find that Gold was already loaded into the ambulance.

An EMT quickly explained to her that Gold was not in fatal condition, but they had to get him to the hospital right away.

After they left she pulled on gloves and began to gather evidence.

The divorce papers, and the gun.

Then she took pictures of the area where Gold has been shot, the bloody couch, and the open back door.

When she got back to the station she examined the gun and dusted for prints.

The prints were a match for Sylvester.

His prints were in the system because of the domestic abuse and restraining order charges before, apparently both him and Scarlett had willingly been fingerprinted.

There was already a search being conducted to find and arrest Sylvester.

Emma sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Now she had to call Scarlett.

Emma knew for a fact that no one had told her yet, one, because Gold insisted to the doctors and everyone else at the hospital that Emma be the one to tell her and two, because no one knew about her and Gold.

But now they would considering Scarlett's husband has shot him.

Emma dialed Scarlett's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scarlett this is Emma."

"Hey Emma."

"Listen, Gold's been shot. He's at the hospital right now. I think he'll be fine but I thought you should know so you can go visit him ."

It was quiet for a minute and Emma thought she heard crying.

"I...I don't have a car, Vincent took the car to go and visit...him." Scarlett said.

Vincent? Emma never had heard Gold's first name before.

She pushed aside her surprise an told Scarlett she would give her a ride.

"Thanks." Scarlett said, and hung up the phone.

When Emma showed up at the house, Scarlett was a mess.

She got in the car and was silent (except for a few sobs) for the whole ride.

When the reached the hospital Scarlett grew restless.

She was sharp with the person who showed them to Gold's room.

"Just GET us there!" she yelled.

The person grew quiet and speed walked the rest of the way to the hospital room.

She told Emma and Scarlett to be very quiet and gentle with Mr. Gold because he had just finished getting "all fixed up."

When the nurse opened the door Scarlett rushed in.

"Oh Vincent! What were you thinking!"

She kissed his forehead multiple times and then reached down and grasped his hand in hers.

"I'm fine Scarlett, honestly." he said.

"You could have been killed." she said.

"Scarlett, look at me am I dead?" he asked.

She looked at him and blinked a few times.

"No." she whispered finally.

She leaned down and kissed him.

He smiled and reached up to brush a curl away from her face.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." she said, and then kissed him again and didn't let him go for a long while.

"I love you Scarlett." he murmured.

And that Scottish accent calmed her nerves instantly.

Like it always does.

()

Emma re- entered the room after giving Gold and Scarlett some privacy.

"We found Sylvester."

She said.

"He's locked up now. Oh and I gave him the divorce papers, he signed them and I submitted them."

Gold squeezed Scarlett's hand.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "How long does it take for a divorce to be finalized?"

Gold laughed "It'll be finalized soon enough Dearie." he said softly.

"And then we can get married right?" Scarlett asked blinking her eyes innocently.

"Yes." Gold laughed.

Emma looked from Gold to Scarlett.

"What's this talk about marriage?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I love Vincent and I want to marry him ." Scarlett said and looked lovingly at Gold.

"And I love Scarlett." he said.

"Ok." Emma said raising her arms in surrender.

Scarlett and Gold kissed and Emma again left the room.


	8. Something blue

Gold paced the hallway nervously.

He walked in the bathroom and straightened his tie.

He ran a comb through his hair.

He looked in the mirror and straightened his tie again.

Could time pass any slower?

He saw people gathering in his backyard, they were standing around white tables and chairs that had vases with roses peaking out in the table's center.

Gold smiled when he saw the flowers.

Roses were Scarlett's favorite.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that Scarlett-beautiful, sweet, Scarlett-was going to be his wife.

He heard a shriek and ran to the bedroom where Ruby was helping Scarlett get "beautified" as she put it.

He quickly made his way to the room and knocked on the door.

"Dearest?"

"I'm fine Vincent! Just a minor emergency." Scarlett shouted.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!"

Gold laughed at Scarlett's silly notions.

"Well, what's the 'minor issue'?"

He asked, leaning against the door and pressing his ear against it.

"I'm supposed to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, and I don't have something blue." Scarlett said, and then let out a small sob.

"I'll be right back." Gold said.

He came back a minute later and knocked softly on the door.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Can you open the door a crack so I can hand you something?"

She opened the door and he handed her a box.

Inside were a pair of sapphire earrings.

He had been saving them for their honeymoon, but now it was imperative.

At least to a woman.

Ruby looked inside the box and squealed.

She snapped the box shut and closed the door.

He waited a moment to hear Scarlett's reaction.

"Oh Vincent! I love them, thank you!"

"No problem Dearie." he said, and went to the bathroom to straighten his tie.

()

The wedding was small and very intimate.

The guests were Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Granny, Kathryn, Moe French, Ashley, Dr. Hopper, Marco, August, Sister Astrid, Jefferson, Sidney, Leroy,Emma, Henry and even Regina (Although she was only there to supervise Emma and Henry)

Scarlett looked absolutely gorgeous in a lovely two-piece mermaid gown made of satin-polyester and taffeta material that had delicate, feminine details throughout. From the hand-beaded brooch detail on the sweetheart bodice to the cascading rose at the hip, it was a dress fitted for a princess.

Gold looked absolutely dashing in a black tuxedo with a cream colored shirt underneath.

A crimson colored tie was a nice pop of color in his dark suit.

Gold stood under the arbor facing Scarlett.

He took a deep breath.

"This is actually happening." he muttered to himself.

He felt as of he were in a dream as Scarlett walked towards him.

Gold pulled pulled out a piece of paper and read the vows he wrote himself.

"Scarlett, I promise to always love and protect you, no matter what happens, no matter what tries to tear us apart. I promise I will never give up on you in hard times. I promise that I will give you every ounce of love that you deserve. And I promise to never, _ever_ mistreat you no matter what. I love you Scarlett."

He finished his vows, folded up the paper and tucked it into his shirt.

Ruby slipped a piece of paper to Scarlett because she had nowhere to hide the paper in her dress.

She unfolded the paper and with tears in her eyes and a smile playing at her lips, she opened the paper and began to read.

"Vincent, I vow that I will love you and only you, forever. I vow to kiss you and hug you every moment you are within my reach," she giggled and then continued.

"I vow to be an understanding, caring, and loving wife no matter how irritating you are. I promise to care for you when you sick, and to love you when you are having tough times. I promise I will try my hardest not to show people what a softie you really are.

Vincent, I vow to to love you for the rest of my life."

Gold was in a daze when he heard the words "You may kiss the bride."

He pulled Scarlett to him and kissed her as if it was the last time he would ever be able to kiss her.

A chorus of "Awwww!" came from the group of people when he finally pulled away.

()

Scarlett was a little too enthusiastic as she shoved Granny's famous red velvet cake into Vincent's mouth.

"Oh that's how you like to play..." he said and took a large piece with extra frosting and push it into her face.

She laughed and kissed him, causing them to get bits of each other's cake smushed on their faces.

Scarlett leaned over towards him and whispered in his ear,

"I can't believe I'm Mrs. Gold!"

"I cant believe it either." he said.

()

Seven months after their marriage Belle found out she was five months pregnant.

Her and Vincent were extremely excited and began preparing the babies room.

"How about we start painting?" Vincent asked.

"But we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet." Belle reminded him as she began placing diapers and wipes in a top dresser drawer.

"We could paint animals on the walls." Vincent suggested.

Scarlett groaned.

"No, animals is so cliche, everyone does animals."

"What about a neutral color like.. Yellow or green?"

"Cliche..." Belle sighed.

"Well we could paint it like a castle, if it's a boy he'll feel like a king, or a knight. And if it's a girl she'll feel like a princess."

Belle ran to Gold and threw her arms around his neck enthusiastically.

"I love that idea!" she exclaimed.

So a castle it was.

Back in fairytale land...

Belle sat in a rocking chair one hand on her swollen belly, the other holding Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"Can you believe that any day now we are going to be parents!" she squealed.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her.

"I can't believe it." he said twisting his wedding band on his finger.

He leaned over to kiss her then he settled back into his chair.

()

The evil queen sat sobbing in her castle.

The potion didn't work.

She cried until her heart ached.

"Oh Daniel!" she sobbed and threw herself on the stone floor.

She cried for hours until her tears ran out, and her despair turned to anger.

"I'll get you Rumplestiltskin!" she screeched and threw the empty vial to the ground.

She stalked to her mirror and demanded to see Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Normally she couldn't see anything, because clever old Rumple kept all of his mirrors covered.

But today foolish Belle had uncovered a mirror and the Queen could see a very pregnant Belle sitting and reading in a chair.

"I'll make you regret this, dear old Rumple." the queen muttered and began forming an evil plan.

One that she wouldn't put into action for a good many years.

But that's another story.

()

Two days later beautiful twin

boys with messy brown waves and dark blue eyes were born to Rumple and Belle.

They named them Bellum and Relle, which were both different variations of Rumple and Belle mixed together.

Before Belle knew it the boys were two years old and running rampant throughout Rumple's castle.

One day the boys were playing in the kitchen and climbed up into the cupboards.

"Get down from there right now boys!" Belle scolded when she walked into the kitchen and saw them.

As they were getting down Bellum angrily grabbed a cup and threw it on the ground.

"Bellum! That was an awful thing for you to do. Your father is going to be so upset!" Belle exclaimed lowering her head into her hands.

"Why Mummy?" asked Bellum.

"It's just a cup!"


End file.
